The present invention pertains to heat shields for gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a heat shield mechanism having a plurality of honeycomb cells aligned in a radially outward manner and which are resiliently biased to maintain at least one honeycomb cell of the plurality of honeycomb cells in contact with an engine casing so as to reduce and eliminate flow gas between the honeycomb cells and casing.
In prior art gas turbine engines, thermal insulation blankets have been used to shield compressor casing walls from the flow path of hot gases that leak through the vane retainers after exiting the compressor stage of the engine. These hot gases are known to cause thermal damage to the casing and detrimentally affect engine performance.
Thus, a need is seen for a heat shield mechanism which can effectively protect the casing wall of a turbine engine from detrimental thermal effects.